The Found Boys
by yhim817
Summary: Certain Lost Boys struggled to find their place back in the Land Without Magic. Emma and Killian make it their goal to make sure they aren't forever Lost Boys. Captain Swan with a bunch of family bonding stuff.


A/N: Oh, would you look at that...another story. I don't know if this has been done already, but I just really like the idea of Emma and Killian adopting all of the Lost Boys...so I came up with this. It's going to be kind of one-shot style, but they're all going to be kind of related. It'll make more sense when I post more chapters...I hope. But anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think with a lovely review! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Nibs**

He looked out at the crowd from his spot behind the curtain. There were so many people. He honestly didn't know more than half of them.

"Nibs, are you ready?"

"Um, almost. I just…" he craned his neck as he tried to catch sight of them. He smiled as he finally spotted them.

She was digging through her purse, looking for something. He was leaning over, peering into her purse and talking. She laughed and gently hit his shoulder. He straightened and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she hit him again, this time a bit harder. He smirked and said something else. She raised a finger and seemed to be threatening him.

"Nibs, if you don't start soon, it's going to through the time off."

Nibs turned around and smiled. "Sorry Dr. Evans. I just wanted to make sure someone was here."

The older man gave Nibs a smile. "I'm sure whoever it is are very proud of you,"

Nibs gave a nervous smile as Dr. Evans patted his shoulder and walked on stage. The curtains lifted and there was a small applause before Dr. Evans started speaking. Nibs didn't hear him as he closed his eyes and did his best to keep his breathing steady.

When he opened his eyes again, the audience was applauding again and Dr. Evans was looking at him, silently inviting him on to the stage. Nibs took a quick breath before putting on a confident smile and walking towards Dr. Evans. He reminded himself to be careful as he walked, so he wouldn't trip over his robe.

He shook Dr. Evans hand as soon as he reached the podium. The crowd continued applauding for a few more moments before they quieted down. They were now waiting for him.

Nibs found their faces again. They both looked so proud. He never thought that two people could ever be so proud of him. His grin grew as did his confidence. He glanced down at the notecards in front of him, realizing he wasn't going to need them at all.

"My story is an interesting one. If everyone knew the extent of it, they would either not believe me or think that it belongs in a storybook. But the only thing that really matters about my story is the point when I was finally found."

* * *

_He was hungry. It had been a whole day since he had eaten _anything_. Normally, he would go to the back of Granny's Diner and find something there. But Ruby was starting to sniff him out. Once she did, he knew that she would tell the sheriff. And if there was one thing he didn't want, that was Emma Swan after him._

_ So that's why he was now in an empty apartment, rummaging through the fridge. The occupants had been gone all day. He had checked. And he was just so hungry, he couldn't wait anymore._

_ The only thing he could find in the fridge was fruits and vegetables though. There was some food that was in containers. He remembered from the family he had been staying with that they would stick food in a box and it would make a loud noise before beeping really loud and then it was warm again. The people who lived here had a similar box, but Nibs didn't feel like figuring it out. He just wanted to eat something._

_ Maybe that's why he didn't hear the door open. Or the floorboards starting to creak with added weight. He did hear the click of a revolver though._

_ "Don't move," a voice growled._

_ Nibs recognized that voice immediately. He had heard it so many times in Neverland. But if he was hearing who he thought he was, then there was going to be someone else too._

_ "I've had a hell of a day. Make one wrong move and you're heading to the station, no questions asked."_

_ And there was the other person._

_ Captain Killian "Hook" Jones and Sheriff Emma Swan._

_ That's why he slammed the fridge and jumped over the counter, heading for his escape out the window._

_ He was only a few feet away from the window when a hand yanked him back and pushed him to the ground. He felt cold metal pressing into his neck. Nibs stared up at Hook, knowing this was going to be the end for him._

_ "Do it! Just get it over with and kill me already!" Nibs exclaimed, not making any attempts at fighting back._

_ The light came on and Emma joined Hook, her revolver pointed at him. But when she saw who he was, she slowly lowered it, a confused look on her face. Hook had the same confused expression._

_ "Bloody hell…" the ex-pirate groaned as he pulled the hook away from Nibs' neck and stood. "What are you doing here?"_

_ Nibs stayed on the ground and stared at him, refusing to give any answer._

_ "Get up. I'm taking you to the station right now." Emma said, already moving to grab her coat._

_ "I'm not going," Nibs declared, still laying on the ground._

_ "What?" Emma stopped._

_ "I'm not going," Nibs repeated._

_ Hook shared a quick look with Emma before looking back at him. "Why are you here?"_

_ Nibs didn't respond._

_ Hook knelt down again, bringing his face close to Nibs'. "No, you're here for a reason. You were looking through the cold food box. You're hungry. Why else would you be doing that?"_

_ Nibs didn't respond._

_ "Killian, there's no point in talking to him. Just let me take him to the station and I'll contact his parents from there. He's not our problem."_

_ Nibs watched them as Hook looked back at Emma. "He's a Lost Boy."_

_ And that was when Nibs saw Emma's expression soften."They were all placed with families." she said quietly._

_ Nibs glared at her. "Yeah, you sure picked some great families."_

_ Emma's expression went cold. Hook quickly stood up and went to her side. "We can figure out where he was placed later. But he's here right now."_

_ Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as Hook gently rubbed her back. Nibs wondered what exactly he said that made her react that way. _

_ "Come on," Emma said as she went and offered Nibs her hand._

_ Nibs stared at the hand, not sure if she was like all the other adults he had encountered in his life._

_ Emma pulled her hand back. "You either come with me to the kitchen and I'll give you food, or you can go with your old friend Killian and he'll show you to your bed. But you won't eat tonight."_

_ Nibs regarded both of the adults carefully._

_ Killian grabbed his hook and twisted it off, placing it in a cabinet by the front door. "I would listen to her, lad. I remember you were the one to always chose food over rest."_

_ Against his better judgment, Nibs stood up and followed Emma into the kitchen._

* * *

"That has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard!" she exclaimed as she gave him another kiss

Nibs laughed, letting her hug him.

"All right, Emma. Let the boy breathe,"

Emma pulled back, wiping her eyes as she leaned against Killian. "You have no idea how proud we are of you," she said.

"Your mother's right. The first doctor in our family. I might have to always take you on voyages to patch up my men during battles," Killian said with a grin.

Nibs smiled. "Dad, I've already told you. I'm not a medical doctor. It's just a doctorate degree in literature."

"He's still proud of you, honey." Emma reassured.

Nibs grinned as he hugged both of them. With tears prickling his eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Mom and Dad."


End file.
